


Forbidden

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vampires, natural character death, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: Alucard attempts to understand his father as his intense hatred of the elder subsides. Meanwhile, Dracul is all for familial bonding. After all, he did miss out on Trevor's childhood, and is determined to make up for it as best as he can. However, situations like these should be handled with care to avoid one of two consequences, a fact Gabriel overlooked. So now I ask you, my dear audience: which consequence?





	1. Chapter 1

"And here I thought it was only our bloodline that had the power to permanently kill you, _father._ ", the platinum fledgling practically spat, storming away from the risen Prince of Darkness. The dark haired vampire chased after his son, trying to reason with him, "Son-" The fledgling rounded on his sire, "Don't _son_ me! You don't get that right! You weren't there! You turned me into this-this _monster!_ You tried to kill _my_ son! _Your grandson_! And you think you of all people can call me _son_?! Why?!"

The elder sighed heavily, "Look, I can try to explain myself, or you can experience what led up to this first hand, _son._ Your choice." With that, Dracula shredded his wrist with his teeth, and offered up the freely bleeding appendage. Alucard eyed the offered blood wearily, feeling his newfound hunger making his stomach cramp. He remembered when Simon first cornered him, how he was tempted to attack his own son to sate that thirst, but thankfully held back both that time and right before the ginger Belmont left the castle all together.

The fledgling growled as he snatched his father's arm, and brought the bleeding wrist to his lips. In all honesty, he was just hungry. All he had so far were various tastes of the creatures he'd encountered, not really anything to sate him. However, he wasn't expecting this.

Soon, he detached and fell to his knees, trying to muffle his sobs of emotional agony. He felt his father embrace him, pulling him close in an attempt to comfort his child. What he'd seen in Gabriel's memories, his love for Marie, his decent into darkness, the first time he's faced off against Satan himself and won. Zobek's betrayal. The unconscious faded memory of killing the wife he loved so dearly. Actually turning into a vampire and his reason for doing so.

Yet still, there was more. More emotion coming through. More memories. What he'd seen in the mirror when he staked Trevor. His panic, dread and self loathing as he pressed his bleeding wrist to his dead son's mouth in a desperate attempt to save him, to make up his wrongs to his child.

His rage when it didn't work. His target. The Brotherhood of Light. His joy, guilt and surprise when he first heard Alucard scream after awakening. His sadness and rage when he first heard Simon's name. His surprising understanding as Alucard held him for Simon to stake. No. His desire for death. He could have thrown Alucard off if he really wanted to, but he didn't. He knew Simon wouldn't kill him if he didn't fight. Such is a Belmont's honour.

His disappointment and surprise when he revived. Being on the receiving end of his son's rage as painfully valid points were made. Then the second before he detached, the sadness and guilt that he had just put his son through what he had.

"I understand if you still hate me after this, but ask yourself: what would you have done in my place?" "You wouldn't have fought me if you had known." "No." "And Simon?" "He wouldn't have been faced with the monster he was expecting, and wouldn't have tried. I tried goading him, but he didn't move until you started to fight."

Yet he still remembered Simon's hesitation to stake the vampire, although it was brief.

"I'm sorry." "No. Don't be." "But father, I-" The vampire raised his son's head to meet his eyes, "There are many things we either wouldn't have done, or would have done differently if we had known. Do not blame yourself." Dracul looked out the still broken window, "It's nearly dawn. We must retire for the day."


	2. Ch. 2

Alucard tensed as a knight appeared before him. He made to grab his weapon. The purple clad vampire quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture, causing the fledgling to pause in his movements. "I apologize, my Lord. I did not mean to startle you."

The platinum fledgling was legitimately confused by this turn of events. Usually, the castles inhabitants would attack him on sight. "Lord Dracul has ordered us to cease attempts on your life. I suspect he doesn't wish to lose more of his subjects.", the vampire explained, "You've made him quite proud." "Proud?" "Some of his most powerful subjects felled by a mere fledgling of his own blood? Quite proud, indeed." Alucard shook his head as he tried to process what he'd just been told. Dracul ordered the castle's inhabitants to stop attacking him. He's made his father proud. He felt warmth swell in his chest at being told this. He tried to will it away, but it felt so good after being cold for so long.

Then his stomach cramped again. Twice now since the sun set about a half hour ago, but this time, it nearly floored him. "My Lord!" "No! I'm fine!" He was most definitely not fine in any sense of the word. "Here!" Alucard caught the vampire's wrist as he made to cut it open. "No!" "My Lord, you need to feed!" "I will not!" He heard the vampire gasp as he felt cracks forming on his face.

Not but a few seconds later, a dark shadow descended upon them. Then he was being suffocated. He figured out early on that he didn't need to breathe, but this was different. Then he figured it out: this was his father.

He felt more than heard the elder's voice, "Open your mouth." Alucard tried to resist the obvious order, but it resonated through him, forcing him to obey. He then tasted his sire's blood on his tongue, and latched onto the wound instinctively. He got a couple of mouthfulls down before he was yanked off harshly.

When he next came to, he was in his coffin again. "So, how does bloodlust feel?" He sensed the sarcasm dripping heavily from his father's words, then they turned serious, "You need to stop starving yourself." "If I do, then I lose what I have left of my humanity." "I lost my humanity before I became a monster. Who says you can't keep it as such?"

The statement startled the fledgling, and seemed to startle his sire as well. Alucard took those few seconds to study his father's face.

At first glance, the vampire looked stoic. However, upon closer inspection, he could see the war he was fighting with himself. Then, he felt as if he were falling.

\--------------------

"Ah! Look who's decided to join us!" All of a sudden, he was yanked away from the grotesque being, and behind something, no, someone else. "He's under MY protection! You shall not touch him!"

Alucard took the time to look down at himself. All in all, he felt....smaller. Tiny, even. Black caught his vision, and he ran his hands through it to find it was his hair. Short black hair.

He looked up to a red and gold coat, and further up to a mop of short black hair. His father. His real father was defending him!

The sludge looking creature lunged, and Gabriel had Alucard...well...Trevor over his shoulder and was running. Where? Why? "Fath-AAAAHHH!" Gabriel jumped.

\-------------  
Alucard crashed back to reality so hard he had a migraine. "Are you alright?" He looked up to find his father wearing concern and fear on his face. This didn't seem right. The Dracul he knew was absolutely ruthless, sarcastic, and held no such emotions. This...who was this?


	3. Ch. 3

"Do you need something from me, Alucard?" The fledgling glanced up from the page he was pretending to read. He now had an idea what was happening with the Vampire Lord, and it scared him a bit. "What makes you say that?" Dracul smirked menacingly, "You've been watching me."

Busted.

"I've been trying to get to know you." It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either. The vampire didn't look like he believed him. "To understand you.", the fledgling finally admitted.

In that moment, Alucard saw a change in his father's expression. The vamprire's face seemed to.....soften somewhat. Like he actually cared about what he thought.

"Or,", he started, "You could have just asked for a moment of my time." Alucard felt a bolt of fear course through him like lightning. It was brief, but powerful. The elder vampire shook his head, as if to clear it before, "How about we play a game, son?" "That depends on the game.", the fledgling replied, distrustful of the new subject. "It's nothing bad...at least not if you're not human. Come. I'll show you."

So Alucard followed Dracul to a part of the castle that....wasn't there before. It was a room, with various creatures of the night on either side. "Chess?", the younger asked. The vampire looked as if he could laugh, but settled for a smile. It made his father almost appear human. Almost.

"No. This is the Wargame. I've only played it once myself when I was still human." "I take it you won?" "Yes, although Laura wasn't happy about losing to a human. She claimed I had cheated and tried to kill me. She nearly did...at least until she saw exactly why I was here." "Laura?" "My sire. I trust you've heard of the three Lords of Shadow?"

Alucard thought back, wound up in his father's faded memories, and shook his head, "The Brotherhood never told your story, and the pieces of your memories I have grow fragmented." "Fragmented? How-?", then regret painted the elder vampire's features, "I see. No matter."

The elder vampire set to explaining how the game was played. "So...it is like chess." "In terms of it dealing with strategy, yes, but that's where the similarities end. Go ahead. Make the first move." The fledgling spun the spinner, and it landed on the necromancer symbol. "Alright. Where do you want to move? You can't attack and move on the same turn."

"You should know I'm terrible at chess." "Yet you figured out Castlevania's puzzles." "Those. were set puzzles, not constantly changing strategy games." "No, but you needed a strategy to solve them. What did you do in the clock tower?" "Slowed time." "And when bars blocked you? When you needed to be stronger? When you needed to jump higher or slow your fall?"

"Those abilities won't help me against you." "No, and that's not the point. The point is: you're exceptionally smart. You learn quickly and adapt even faster. So do so here, and figure out how to beat me if you can." Deciding to play it safe, Alucard moved the necromancer one space. Dracula gave a fanged smile, "So the game begins."

\----------------

It was down to two statues: one on each team. Dracul had a vampire. Alucard had a necromancer. Last move. Alucard knew he was done. His necromancer was riddled with cracks, just like his father's vampire, but it was his father's turn. The vampire struck. The necromancer shattered. The Wargame was over.

"I will say this, son: you nearly had me." The elder vampire magically repaired the pieces, setting them in place again. "The night is still young, and I know you've already come so far on your own with your powers, but I can help you develop them further." "Father, are you offering to train me?" "That's exactly what I'm offering. Come."

The fledgling followed his sire to a large outdoor area. There were already some other vampires out here sparring against one another. Some werewolves just stopped wrestling after one was pinned beneath the other, throat exposed to it's opponent's jaws. However, all wrestling and sparring stopped as soon as they walked out.

Everyone else moved to the sidelines, and watched, making the fledgling feel quite self conscious. "You have developed beautifully on your own thus far, but you will not get much further without my help. As my fledgling, it is best if I train you myself as different creatures have different powers, and powers are passed by the sire's blood. This also means the sire and fledgling share a bond. I want you to find me through this bond." With that, the Prince of Darkness disappeared in a black cloud, leaving his son alone in the training grounds.


	4. Ch. 4

The vampire watched from his shadowy perch as his son attempted to find him. He saw the fledgling pass underneath his dark cloud, seemingly entranced. Dracul knew firsthand how difficult it was to control and hone his senses and newfound urges, but he figured that struggle for a starving fledgling would be more....costly.

He sensed Alucard come out of his trance, weakening the already weak bond between them. Dracul's, or rather Gabriel's heart clenched painfully. He wished he'd been there. He wished he'd hadn't been possessed and killed Marie. He wished the Brotherhood of Light hadn't used him as a pawn. He wished Zobek hadn't gotten greedy. He wished Satan had never manipulated Zobek. He wished he'd never taken Trevor's parents from him. He wished he'd never joined the Brotherhood of Light in the first place.

Dracul wanted the world to burn. He wanted Zobek dead, but the coward had gone into hiding. He wished he'd could kill Satan, but he sadly lacked the power needed. He wanted the Brotherhood wiped from history, which he tried and nearly finished off his own line. His own flesh and blood apparently held the power to kill him permanently, but that obviously failed when Simon staked him. Did they have to kill him with the Vampire Killer, or would that even work?

"Father." The elder vampire looked down at his fledgling from the darkness of the rafters. He could see his son had nearly zeroed in on his exact location, but had found him for all intents and purposes. He noticed the cracks in Alucard's face had started...bleeding? His eyes widened as he swooped down to catch the fledgling before he fell from exhaustion.

Gabriel knew what had to be done. It couldn't be put off any longer, or his son would become so weak and pained that killing him would be mercy. He knew Trevor would possibly hate him for it, but it's what's needed. Extreme measures must be taken.

\----------------

Dracul looked on, faintly amused as a large human was unceremoniously tossed to the floor beneath him. "Monsters!" "Oh, so that little detail hasn't escaped your attention." The human looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. The dark haired vampire grinned, flashing his fangs at the vile thing. He'd given specific instructions on what kind of person to take, and here he was. Not even worthy of being called a man. "Please! Just let me go! I'll do anything!" "Begging for your life now, are you? I wonder how many of your victims did the exact same thing." He gestured to the lower vampire that had brought the human, "Keep him here. Don't harm him." With that, he vanished.

He reappeared moments later with his half conscious fledgling. "Leave us.", he commanded. The other vampire immediately complied. The human was trembling in fear, and Dracul could smell the acrid stench of piss on him now. "Can't even face death with some dignity? Pathetic.", he mocked. He half supported Alucard as he guided his son to his first victim. Dracul knelt down, and nicked the side of the pathetic vermin's throat with a single sharp claw, then guided the fledgling to the blood. Alucard immediately latched on, and held his prey fast. He bit several times before he was content with the flow. Blood stained nearly everything. Clothes, hair, face, hands, and even dripped down to the floor. Dracul watched as the transformation took place.

First, Alucard's skin healed and took on an almost lifelike hue. Then, his hair darkened beyond his original human black, but turned into the darkest midnight itself much like Gabriel's had upon turning. _'Beautiful, isn't he?'_ The vampire couldn't find it within himself to disagree, but still found the tone...disgusting. 'He's my son.' _'Does that really matter?'_ Dracula growled at the thought. 'What would Marie think?' He knew what she would think. It's a slap in the face to her memory. He wouldn't have it, but that didn't stop his darker thoughts from planting certain images.

Soon, the human was nothing but a husk, and was tossed aside. Feeling the greater power, Alucard turned his now blood red eyes upon his father. His eyes were clouded over with pure, unadulterated lust. Hunger wasn't present, and neither was any other form of conscious thought as he practically crawled to the elder's feet. _'You know what he wants.'_

Dracul knew what was happening via the strengthening bond, but the reality still shook him. At that moment, his son didn't see his father; he saw his sire, and a much more powerful being than himself. Yes. He knew what this was. This was a fledgling's way of saying, "Look at what I've done. Look at what I've become. Are you proud of me?" As much as Dracula wanted to give in and respond with a, "Yes, I see. I am proud of you.", he knew what that entailed, and balked at the thought.

So instead, he carded his fingers through his son's hair, and watched as he leaned into the touch. Alucard leaned further into the hand when it moved to his cheek. Dracul watched as some of the blood continued to drip from his fledgling's chin, and resisted the urge to....take care of the mess. Soon, he pulled away. A hurt look crossed Trevor's face as he reached out for his sire, who just turned to sit on his throne. Dracul crooked a finger towards himself, beckoning the fledgling to approach him. The unspoken order was obeyed immediately. The fledgling knealed beside his father, and rested his head on his sire's lap as the fingers resumed petting, a not quite content smile on his face.


	5. Ch. 5

Alucard glared at a book he wanted on the top shelf. It was an older book, the binding begining to fall apart, but not so much that it couldn't be handled. The heavy layer of dust on it appeared undisturbed, as with most books on the upper shelves. "Your wings, Alucard.", came his sire's voice through their bond. The fledgling froze. He'd only used his wings to get a few feet of extra distance on a jump or slow his fall. Any more than that exhausted him to no end. Not to mention they were relatively small in comparison to other creatures.

He suddenly sensed his father's presence, and jumped, his slowed heart now beating almost as fast as a calm human's. "Did I scare you?" "I figured that would be obvious.", the younger retorted, heartbeat quickly calming again to the occasional beat. Dracul laughed, "Even in the grip of fear, you still have some bite!" "Glad to be a source of amusement.", the now dim-lavender-eyed fledgling said dryly. The elder vampire suddenly became very serious, and approached him. He seemed to study his face, then, "You need to feed."

"I will not take the blood of the innocent!" "Then what of one who is not? You could count it as a service to humanity, if you're so concerned about it. The human population is expanding and the crime rate has escalated.", his sire stated nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was. Alucard sighed, finding no flaw in his father's logic, "Fine."

\--------------

Flying to the growing town undetected proved to be tiresome for the fledgling. It was understandable, considering the fact that his wings were still relatively small, but he noticed they had grown and darkened some since he last used them. However, his sire glided most of the way, as actively flying put him too far ahead of his son. Alucard caught the elder in a reminiscent state more than once, and caught glimpses of past panic as the ground suddenly dropped, and present amusement at the memory.

Soon, they landed. Well, Alucard stumbled a bit, but it was still a landing. He panted heavily, feeling drained as his darkening wings receded. "You did much better than I did my first time." "You were.....also....human, right?" "Yes, but that's not the point." When Alucard looked back at his father, he wasn't wearing his normal garb, but something that looked like something a human would wear, although the style had changed since he'd been human. After all, it had been a century. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." Then the fledgling's attire shifted to match. If nothing else, the shirt was comfortable.

Soon, the pair had caught sight of a seemingly frantic blonde. No. Not blonde. Platinum. The human ran up to them, panting heavily. He wore a blood red overcoat, bore no insignia of the Brotherhood the vampires could see, and wide blue eyes. "Please sirs.....I need help!" "Calm yourself, then speak, lad.", the elder responded, surprising the fledgling. The blonde took a few heavy breaths, then stated, "My grandfather. He's ill and this is the only town around for miles!"

Something about the boy caught Alucard's attention. It wasn't necessarily the mannerisms, but the boy felt....powerful. Magically so. He examined the boy further to find a Combat Cross at his hip. He felt a flashback. He'd never seen this weapon in person, but his father recognized it. "What's your name, boy?", Alucard asked suspiciously. "Juste. Juste Belmont, sir. Please sir! What has my name to do with anything?!"

Dracul sighed heavily, "He's family." _"Do you think he's talking about Simon?"_   "Who is your grandfather?" Juste looked a bit suspicious of the pair now, and they could hear his heart rate pick up again. Alucard saw his hand itching towards the Vampire Killer. "Please don't do that. We're just talking." "You're vampires...", the human stated quietly, as if he couldn't believe it, eyes darting from one to the other. Alucard couldn't help the facepalm that came after hearing that "Look, Juste. We hold no ill will against you and your family. Alright? If nothing else, I'm worried so please, who is your grandfather?"

Juste asked suspiciously, "Why would you be worried?" "Because you're family." He froze, "Grandfather told me stories as a child. I'd always assumed that's what they were." Dracula shook his head, "When you put stock in stories, they turn out to be false. When you don't, they turn out to be true. Ironic, isn't it?" Juste nodded slowly. "Juste. Must I beg?", Alucard asked. The boy shook his head, "Simon Bel-" "Where is he?" "Let him finish his sentences, Trevor. Don't be rude."

Alucard shot his father a glare. "Why would I take you to him?" "Because he's my son. Would you deny a father seeing his son one last time before he dies? He's lived for over a century, now. It's inevitable." At this, he could see the tears welling up in his great-grandson's eyes, but they were quickly blinked away. "Alright. I'll....take you to him..." "What direction?"

\------------

They arrived at a small house in the woods about a mile out from the town. "Here...." Juste reluctantly turned the knob and entered. "Grandfather? You have guests." Alucard winced as he heard ragged breathing from the other room, "Who, my boy? Who've you brought to see me off?" He heard the boy choke back a sob at those words. Alucard took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and stepped inside. Dracul followed close behind. "I've failed you, Grandfather! I've failed our family!" "Nonsense, boy!", Simon barked, then lightly cuffed his grandson on the back of the head.

Alucard stepped into the doorway, and felt bloody tears roll down his cheeks as he saw his son, whithered and ill with pneumonia on his deathbed. Simon looked shocked at who he was seeing, and Alucard was worried he'd keel over right there. "Father?" "Hello, son." To his relief, a grin split Simon's face. He'd lost most of his teeth by now, but obviously still had some bite. "You look more lively than when I last saw you." "Aye. It's been just over a century. Had to embrace reality at some point."

Simon chuckled lightly at that, then grew serious, "Is he still dead?" "No." "You!" Dracul sighed, "Yes. Me." "Blast! What must we do to keep you down?! You're not touching my grandson!" "No. I have no intention of turning any more of my line. Trevor is enough of a handful on his best days as it is. I came here to pay my respects, as you truly were worthy of the name 'Belmont'. I only wish I had watched you and Trevor grow up into the men you were, and I expect Juste to turn out the same way."

Everyone looked taken aback by the rather.....human response. It was like it wasn't Dracul speaking, but Gabriel. "Father? Are you alright?" "Family changes a man, Trevor. They give you someone to fight and die for, and I've already done both multiple times at this point." He looked....sad. Genuinely sad. Alucard turned his attention back to Simon. He gently placed a hand on his son's cheek, and moved it to ruffle his hair, just like he did with his small son before that fateful day. "I missed you, father." "As did I, son."

At some point, Alucard wound up sitting behind Simon, and had his son lean back on him. Simon fell asleep soon afterwards, just like when he was a child. The memory brought bloody tears to Alucard's eyes. Dracul sat in the chair beside the bed, and slipped his own clawed hand into Simon's wizened one. Soon, the sun began to rise. Juste closed the curtains so neither of the vampires had to get up. He went about his day taking care of his grandfather.

\-----

Simon coughed himself awake that evening, causing Alucard to panic slightly, Juste to get a bucket and Dracul to actually look worried for his grandson. Simon finished coughing into the bucket, then Alucard smelled it: the scent of blood. "I had thought you better last night, Grandfather." "It's always like this in life. Things get better, then worse." The elder human nearly cut himself off with a coughing fit, then he weezed as he attempted to breath properly. "Father, are you still here?" "Yes, son. I'll always be here."

Simon tightened his grip on both his father's and grandfather's hands, "Never have I been so daunted." Alucard knew what this was. He could feel it. So could everyone else. Simon coughed violently in his arms, involuntarily leaning forward. More blood and mucus. More than when the man awoke, and it didn't take vampiric hearing to tell there was more in his lungs. He didn't stop. Couldn't stop.

Finally, he seemed to catch a small break, "Please. I took our family out after-" He coughed more, and more. The intense agony was written on his face, but he fought to get out what he had to say, "-what they did to us. Don't let our line go back." It was quiet, hoarse, and almost not understandable, but Alucard heard it. Every word.

Dracul...no...Gabriel leaned closer to the old man, and softly said, "Of course. Anything for our family." Alucard looked over to Juste to find the young man frozen in place, horror and helplessness on his face. Simon slumped back against Alucard, only to spasm back into coughing again. This time, he coughed up more than blood and mucus, but flesh as well. Alucard held his son tightly as he attempted to scream in pain, but he only coughed more........until he finally stopped.

"Simon?", Alucard tried gently, "Son?" He knew what had happened. He couldn't hear his ragged breathing, nor his heartbeat. He shook him gently anyway, as if he was afraid to break the elder human, in a feeble attempt to get a response. He looked to his father, who shook his head. Alucard bit back his grief, even as the bloody tears streamed down his face. He felt his father turn his face to meet his eyes. "Go ahead, son. There is no shame in letting go of your saddness. Don't hold it inside or it will fester."

With that, the dam was broken. Alucard clutched his son's now lifeless body, tilted his head back and wailed like the wolf he was, tears staining Simon's gray hair it's original color. Juste seemed to come out of his stupor, and dropped heavily to his knees. "Grandfather?", he choked out. Seeing the younger vampire sob so openly was a shock for the young Belmont, but paired with the death of his grandfather, the only person he had left, it shook him to the core, and it showed.

-_-_-_-_-

"We need to bury him before sunrise.", the elder vampire said. Trevor only nodded in response, likely currently unable to speak for his grief. Juste looked to be in the same situation, so Dracul let his family grieve before forcing the issue.

When they finally came around to digging the grave, and burying the body, they only had about an hour to sunrise. Trevor hugged Juste tightly before they left, as did Gabriel. "Juste?" The blonde looked to the elder vampire. "Stay close by, but never go into the castle. My....subjects don't take too kindly to intruders of any kind." With that, they flew back to Castlevania, just before sunrise.


	6. Ch. 6

Dracul noticed a profound change in his fledgling after Simon died. He knew his son was mourning, but it worried him. Alucard had taken up a fast. First, his eyes changed. The sclera darkened. Then so did his lips while his irises turned an erie gold, and his skin changed to a sickly blue-grey instead of the pale coloring it should have been. His hair lightened so much it could be easily mistaken for white. All in all, he looked like the day he came out of the coffin, as it had been about a month since the fledgling last fed. The elder was desperate, and feared he would lose his son again.

\-----------

He almost couldn't believe his eyes, then laughed at the cruel joke his mind was playing on him. Before him stood his deceased wife. The only woman he'd ever truly loved: Marie. He'd dreamed of her every time he'd given in to sleep's dark blanket, and every time, he regretted it.

She looked concerned. "What's the matter?" "I'm worried about him, Gabriel." He stiffened at the use of his human name, but fought back the biting reprimand on his tongue. "He's just lost his son. Not much different than what I did after I lost you." "Yes, but he's not like you. This could very well kill him if it goes on for much longer!"

She put voice to his own concerns. He knew what was at stake. He knew Alucard would continue this until he couldn't control himself....until he turned into a monster. "Alright. I'll talk to him, if I can. He's proven to be quite stubborn when he desires to be." Marie smiled, and his heart jumped. He knew it was just a memory, a mere recollection her image and demeanor by his own mind, but it spoke volumes of her. "Who does that remind you of?", she asked slyly. "Trust me when I say I'm all too aware."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a beautiful spring day in the meadow. His small son running around, only identifiable by the bouncing mop of red hair that bobbed in the sea of tall green grass. He chased the boy, and eventually caught him. Trevor held Simon high above his head, and the boy stretched out his arms and exclaimed, "Imma bird! Imma bird!" The man laughed, and spun around, making the boy squeal in delight. He grew dizzy, and fell backward. He caged his son in his arms to prevent damage, and rolled down the small hill so they could continue to play.

"Trevor! Simon! We have a visitor!", called Sypha from the house. "Ah! Come on, son. We can play more tomorrow." Little Simon looked a bit put off at this, and said, "But I want to play now, before you go off again.", and followed his father back up to the house. "That may be so, but I'd rather not incur your mother's wrath." Trevor embraced his wife enthusiastically, and spun her around, making her laugh at his antics. "Someone's in a good mood, today!" "Is there a reason not to be?", he asked just before kissing her. "Eeewwww!", Simon squealed. "Hush. One day, you'll kiss your wife and I'll be acting disgusted.", Sypha scolded. Trevor laughed, "You know, I can actually see you doing that."

There was a knock on the door. Sypha went to get it but Trevor cut her off, "Nevermind that, dear. I'll get it." Sypha went to handle their son while Trevor went to open the door. He got the shock of his life when he did. Before him stood his father: Gabriel Belmont. Blue eyes, brown hair, still alive. Naturally, Trevor beamed. He'd only ever seen paintings of his parents, and was ecstatic that the remaining one had shown up, then his face fell.

"What's wrong, son?" Trevor shook his head, "Something that cannot be helped, but you're here now. That's what matters. By all means, come in!" The elder Belmont gave a sad smile, probably having guessed at what was on his son's mind. Trevor hurriedly stepped out of the way as his father stepped in the door with slight hesitation. "I'm...surprised you're so eager to welcome me in, Trevor."

"Why wouldn't I? I've been waiting years for your return. My only question is: Why now? Why didn't you show up when I was a boy? Or right after mother died?" The brunette cringed, but stated, "Son, there are some things you need to understand about me. I would have claimed you, but I didn't know about you until recently." "Hold on. The Brotherhood didn't tell you?", Trevor asked, disbelief etched into his features.

Gabriel shook his head, "No. I loved your mother, and we had tried for years to have a child, but they kept you from us. Then Marie was murdered and I.......I lost it. They sent me on a quest for the God Mask, claiming it could bring back the dead." "So you went to attempt to revive mother." The elder nodded and said, "But the story was false."

-_-_-_-

His son was enraptured by his tale, disbelief and sorrow written on his face. "Then.....are you really alive?" The boy sounded heartbroken. Gabriel sighed, "Technically. I'm no spirit, if that's what you're asking." He knew his daughter in law and grandson were no longer in this dream. It was just him and Trevor.

The now-brunette lifted his son's face so their eyes met, "What is it, son?" "It's just....I've dreamed about this. You coming home, and finally meeting you. Getting to know you. Hearing you tell stories of your adventures. I'm scared this is just a dream, too." Gabriel's heart broke hearing that, so he drew his son into an embrace, "It's alright." "How is it alright? You won't be there when I wake. For all I know, you're not even real." "You've got me, there. I can't prove anything here."

Trevor's eyes briefly darted around his face. He could see the wheels turning in his son's head, but was caught off guard by what happened next. Trevor suddenly surged forward, and closed the distance between them. Needless to say, the elder Belmont was shocked. He'd never anticipated this from the son that not long ago tried to kill him.

It wasn't a proper kiss, though. It was too messily executed. He felt Trevor's human teeth scrape his lips as if he was impatient, or was just trying to get it overwith before he lost his nerve. No. Not a proper kiss, but still a kiss. The full realization shook him, as delayed as it was. He still didn't react, even as he actively reminded himself that this was a dream. His son's dream, but still a dream.

Then Trevor pulled away as abruptly as he initiated the kiss. Fear, shame, guilt, all plainly expressed. "Trevor?", the elder asked. At this, the younger pulled away completely, "I'm sorry, father. I shouldn't have." Gabriel had to think fast, as he felt his time running out. "Trevor.", he started, catching the younger Belmont's attention, "Seek me out when you're ready to talk about this. In the real world." He felt his son's fear spike tremendously as realization crossed his face. "Now,", he continued, "wake up."


	7. Ch. 7

The platinum fledgling bolted upright, gasping for unneeded air as terror coursed through his veins. Only one thought ran through his mind: He knows. His stomach dropped when he finally calmed down enough to think. 'He said when I'm ready, but I can't avoid him forever.' Alucard rested his head in his hands, mindful of his claws.

He got up and pushed the curtains aside so he could look out the window. It was a beautiful scene. A beautiful night. Almost perfect. The full moon hung high and large in the sky, casting it's light upon the snow capped mountains, forest and the frozen lake. Beautiful. Perfect. Serene. Just what he needed, so he jumped.

His now-white and red wings caught him on his decent. He felt the strain as they fought to keep him airborn, but he righted himself and set to actively flying. It was taxing on his already exhausted form, but he needed to get away for a while. He felt the air rush beneath his wings and encase his body. The biting cold did nothing to him as he soared through the night, or at least made a damned good attempt to.

He eventually touched down somewhere beneath the trees, out of sight of the castle. He had no doubts that he'd be able to see it when he took off again, but it was peaceful for now, and he was going to enjoy it for what it was worth. The moon's light was filtered into patches here and there, and made for an eerie scene for any lost human.

But he was not human. Not anymore. Thanks to his....father. 'Father.'

The fledgling was soon swept up into memories of his childhood as he transformed into a wolf, and ran through the forest. As other children's fathers came back from an assignment or battle, he felt at a loss. Jealous. He wanted parents. Actually living parents to raise him as a child. He wanted that familial love, and hated that they had been taken from him. Often, he wondered why the Dragon hadn't killed him as well. He'd killed the parents. Why not the child?

He used to watch some of the children whose mothers had died during childbirth interact with their fathers. There it was again. Jealousy. Envy. He wanted that. He wanted his father to come back and claim him. To shield him from the hateful glares shot his way when they thought he wasn't looking.

When he was old enough, they gave him a relatively small picture of his parents to keep. It was the first time he'd ever seen any likeness of his parents, and he'd been 10 years old at the time. He used to make comparisons between himself and his father's picture in a vain attempt to gain some kind of connection. He knew his hair was his mother's, but his eyes...those were Gabriel's. As he grew, he could draw more comparisons, but some things didn't line up. His jawline was still a little narrower, though not by much. His overall build, leaner. Not an ounce of fat on him. Unfortunately, that meant he sank like a rock when he tried to swim. He was told these differences were because he trained harder at a younger age than his father had, permanently affecting his body as it developed whereas Gabriel had started his physical training as a teen instead of a child. His height was his father's, but his shoulders weren't quite as broad. Another effect of early training.

Some other traits were passed down, though. He was just as skilled with a combat cross. He could improvise just as well under pressure. He could map out a battlefield just as well just as quickly. He was just as fast, if not faster for his leaner build. Just as strong. Just as smart. Just as accurate with a throwing knife or crossbow.

Yet he'd still wanted him. He wanted his father to see how well he was doing in training. He wanted his father to be proud of him.

When he was twelve, he started having a dream. A sweet dream, yet as time went on, it should have been considered a nightmare. His father was there. Embraced him. He kept telling Trevor how proud he made him, how good he was doing. He even compared him to his mother, listed off the traits of hers he could see in his son. _"You look just like your mother."_ , he'd say as he admired his son's features, cupping the boy's cheek. The then-preteen looked up to meet his father's sky blue eyes, and at first, the dream would end there.

As he grew older, the dream would get longer. No longer were the touches and embraces so chaste and familial, but grew into something romantic in nature. Shy kisses and soft touches. His father had apologized profusely for not being there for his son, and continued to take these actions further, and became a bit rougher as he did so.

A teenager of 15 years at the time, it startled him, but not as badly as it should have. Not until sometime after he woke up the next morning. He should have told somebody in confession, but was too afraid to do it. He didn't want to admit his sin. It was too shameful. Too painful. Forbidden. He knew he longed for something that couldn't be, shouldn't be, but that didn't stop the teen from getting curious. Even experimental.

On his own, in the darkest places he could find, he figured out what made his body tick. How it worked. What it responded best to. What nearly made him scream as pleasure wracked his frame and muddled his mind. He couldn't count the bloody bitemarks he'd left on his forearms as a result of his intense curiosity and burning desire.

Eventually, the dangerous potential of getting caught became something of an addiction....at least until he very nearly was caught. He'd heard the footsteps just before he'd been discovered, and hurriedly righted himself. He claimed to have had a nightmare and was simply out for a walk to calm his nerves when questioned on the spot.

He met Sypha sometime after that. They became good friends, throwing snark and sass at eachother at every possible moment. Eventually, she accidentally entrusted him with the knowledge that she could use magic, something she would have been burned at the stake for. In return, he told her his secret. _"I guess we're both in a pretty bad way."_ He agreed with her wholeheartedly.

17 years old, and he was expected to marry soon. Who else would he have chosen but Sypha? Pretty. Feisty. His best friend who already knew everything about him. Obvious choice. One night, he sat her down to discuss the situation. They'd been best friends for a couple of years now, so everyone else was just waiting on them to hurry up and tie the knot already. Naturally, she agreed without question.

Not even a month after that, the firey ginger announced she was pregnant. The news left Trevor a mess of nerves as he tried his best to take care of his best friend/new wife. She wound up threatening him on multiple occasions with everything from being roasted alive to impaling him (not in a fun way) on an ice spear. She settled for just slinging pots, pans and the occasional ice ball at him in her attempts to get him to stop smothering her with his attentions.

He eventually let up, but fell back into it as she approached the third trimester. Trevor constantly doted on Simon when he was born, and promised that the boy wouldn't grow up without his parents if he had any say in the matter.

'Some promise that turned out to be.', Alucard thought bitterly.

He didn't know what to expect when the heads of the Brotherhood came to his doorstep. As a man of 25 years, he'd already been on multiple assignments. He had one of the highest kill counts in the Order, and was easily one of the most accomplished knights. Why else would they have sent him?

'To destroy the monster they'd created.'

The revelation that the Prince of Darkness was in fact Gabriel Belmont shattered Trevor's heart. To learn that the father he so desired throughout his early life was the monster that robbed him of his family. It was too much. Sypha consoled him as best as she could. _"What will you do, now?" "I don't know, Sypha. How can I kill this man now that I know who he is? I have to, though...to restore my family's honor."_

He was shocked, angered  and heartbroken when he finally faced his father for the first time. The man...no....monster claimed to know neither who he was, nor his mother. To his surprise, he seemed content to talk for the moment about Trevor's motives for killing him. At least...until Trevor attacked him. The fight was long and hard for both of them. Started on the ground, and eventually taken to the air. He nearly staked the vampire lord as they descended, but his own combat cross was turned on him at the last second. That damage still hasn't healed completely.

He fadedly remembered calling him father as he lay dying, his own weapon burried in his abdomen. His last memory as a human: the glowing Mirror of Fate. Then his own memories bled into his father's. The surprise, grief, rage and regret so powerful, it shook the Dark Lord to his very core, and by extension, his child as he was turned.

Alucard came out of his reverie as the moon set closer to the horizon. He climbed a tree and jumped from it's tallest branches, allowing his wings to catch and lift him into the air once more for his journey home.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Dracul paced the balcony as he awaited his son's return. "Milord...Maybe he just needed some space? He'll be back.", a lesser vampire offered. "Yes. Maybe. Maybe he won't die out there! He's starving himself and should not be flying!" The royal hadn't meant to snap, but he was worried. The lesser vampire flinched.

Suddenly, Dracul saw something large trying to fly towards the castle. It was a good distance away, but he had a suspicion. It faltered in the air, righted itself and faltered again. It was mostly white, but had black on it's body. 'Trevor!'

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd launched himself towards his obviously exhausted son. His large black and red wings caught him easily, and beat strongly as he rushed to catch the fledgling. He closed the distance quickly, and caught Alucard as he faltered again. At first, the fledgling startled, but went still as he realized who had him. "I've got you.", the elder said, adjusting his now-wingless son in his grasp. "F-father. I'm sorry." "Hush. You've nothing to be sorry for."

They touched down on the balcony soon afterwards, the flight back having been less rushed than when he took off. "Milord. Do either of you need anything?", the lesser vampire asked. Dracul briefly acknowledged her, "No, Miranda. We're fine." With that, the lesser vampire transformed into a bat and left...likely to join up with the rest of the coven below them for the dayrest.

The royals retreated into a room not much further inside. A sitting room. Dracul set his son in a chair before closing the large doors behind them. "So,", the dark haired vampire began, "are you ready to talk to me?"

Alucard fidgeted like a child about to get the belt, and he probably thought he was. Dracul sensed fear and uncertainty come through the bond, and sat across from his son. He now realised his son would never truly be ready for this conversation, but it needed to happen one way or another. The platinum hair shielded his child's face, keeping them from making eye contact. The elder waited. So did his son. Each trying to wait the other out. Dracul didn't let this go on for too long, only about an hour before he broke the silence, "Look. Son. Whatever it is you think you've done, I gurantee you I've done worse. Please. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Alucard shook his head, "I'd rather not speak of it."

The elder noticed the way his child's voice cracked. "What's so terrible that you can't speak of it?" "No, it's just-", the younger sighed heavily as he ran a clawed hand through his hair, "it's just....I haven't been so conflicted since I was a teenager, and even then it wasn't as bad!" "You have eternity to look forward to experiencing that. Vampiric emotions are far more volatile and powerful than those of a human. We don't dumb them down and restrain our emotions like humans. We can't. We'd destroy ourselves and the world in the worst ways possible if we tried.", Dracul explained, curiosity still knawing at him, "So, what has you so conflicted, son?"

Trevor rested his head in his hands, and let out a shaky breath, "I can't." Dracul got up and knelt before his son, "What have they done to leave this impression? What sin are you so convinced you've committed?" The elder vampire knew it had to have been one of the worse sins if simple inquiry drew this reaction. He felt thoughts race through his son's head through the bond, and tried to look closer at them. Memories, he realized, of his son's human life. Jealousy. Envy. Dracul's eyes widened. Lust. Intense, white-hot, burning lust.

"So that's why.", he murmured. Then, just like an iron door slamming down in his face, the connection was blocked. "Trevor.", he started gently. "No! Please don't." "Son. Please. No harm will come to you for this. Vampires are creatures of Lust just as much as inccubi and succubi." "But I was human! The only person that accepted me was Sypha, and that was because she had magic!" "Son, I had magic. I could use it as a human very well. That's one of the Brotherhood's flaws. One of Humanity's flaws. Tell me: what's so wrong with lust or pride or jealousy? They're just emotions. Not actions." "It wasn't just lust, it's who I lusted for!" Then Alucard slammed his hands over his mouth, panic rising to new levels in his eyes.

Dracul caught the slip, "Who you lusted for?" He knew his son had some....feelings for him, but he just thought that was a result of the sire-fledgling bond they shared. Most fledglings developed feelings for their sires in that manner. He'd seen it many times in his own coven. However, he didn't know how to feel about the thought of that burning desire aimed at him by his own flesh and blood son. Even if he had accepted her death years ago, he was still very much in love with Marie, so what was left of his human side balked at the prospect of laying with anyone else...but this was his flesh and blood son. His human side was...curious but repulsed at the same time. His vampiric side expected this from the fledgling, and was prepared to act on it like any other sire would. "You lusted after me as a human." It was more statement than question, but still demanded a response, regardless.

Alucard nodded stiffly. Dracul lifted his son's face so he could meet his eyes, and gently lowered his child's hands. Bloody tears streamed down the fledgling's face. "I-I'm sorry, father." "No. Don't be sorry. Let me in. Let me see what led up to this." Alucard hesitated before lifting the block. When he did, Dracul felt the flood slam down on him.

The guilt, rage, and jealousy nearly defined Trevor's childhood. Then the Brotherhood gave him the first thing he'd ever truly held dear: a picture of Gabriel and Marie Belmont. That picture paired with the then-preteen's already unstable emotions was enough to send him down this road. He'd wanted his parents, but especially his father. It started out as wanting a family, but that chaste desire grew into a lustful obsession. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did.

Then the first time they'd faced eachother. The pain, guilt, betrayal. It had nearly been too much. Then the fury after awakening as a child of the night nearly matched the Dragon's own. A century of wandering, then returning when he felt his father's aura call for him. Anger, understanding, and finally the conflicted guilt and lust he'd felt since Dracul had started trying to bond as father and son.

The elder vampire pulled out of his fledgling's memories, and set to trying to process the situation. One one hand, this was his son. It was incest, a sin worthy of death. On the other, they were vampires, so it really didn't matter. Yes. This was his son. His fledgling. His flesh and blood child in both life and unlife. He'd missed out on so much, and he wasn't about to miss more. He wanted his son to have everything he could ever want. He'd said so to Marie as a human when they'd tried for a child.

He looked to his son's face to see his black and golden eyes widened in fear and uncertainty, and sighed, "I made a promise long ago that my child would have everything they desired. That they would want for nothing so long as I have any say in the matter." Alucard's breath caught in a very human-like gasp as his father brushed his platinum hair from his face. "Father?" "If my child desires to have me in such a way, he'll have me. You will want for nothing, Trevor, so long as it's within my ability to give it to you."


	8. Ch. 8

He couldn't understand it. He saw how conflicted his father was over this, but he never expected this to be his decision. If Simon had come up and confessed this, what would Trevor had done? He didn't know. He'd be at a loss. Was that how Dracul felt? Alucard was still trying to feel out their bond, so he didn't know. He couldn't go outside. It was daytime. He couldn't go out into the hall. They were in a tower, and the boards needed to be replaced. Sunlight was everywhere except the room he and his father currently occupied.

"Son?" The look on Dracul's face was still uncertain, but there was no true regret. "Why? Why haven't you cast me out yet? Why are you-?" The elder cut off his son, "Because I am both your father and your sire." "What's the difference?" "You know what a father is. You were one. A sire is wholly responsible for his or her fledgling whereas a father or mother is not. Their overall well being, what they're taught, how well they develop in both body and spirit. For someone to achieve that, a strong bond must be in place.", Dracul explained. Alucard let his head fall back into his hands. 'Extreme single-parenting.', he thought.

"There's also something you need to realize about dark creatures, Trevor. We're fiercely protective. Harpies. Werewolves. Other vampires. Even the demons that roam these halls. We take care of our own. Anyone or anything that seeks to harm you, or any other fledgling in Castlevania will be put down in the most painful way possible, and not necessarily by my own hand." "Simon. You knew who he was, yet you fought him. Let others try to kill him." "A test of his mettle, and those stupid enough to face him of their own accord got what they deserved." "And me? After I awoke?" "You needed to explore your new powers on your own." "The hunchbacks poured boiling water over my head!" "And you came out unharmed whereas if you were human, those burns would have killed you."

-_-_-

Alucard fixed his sire with a tired, accusing glare, "You told them to, didn't you?" Dracul shook his head, "No. They did that on their own, surprisingly enough." The fledgling began to nod off, fighting sleep in such a childlike way. He himself could feel sleep's comforting pull, but he was strong enough to resist. He had been for years, and was surprised it didn't impair him badly as a human. However, his son didn't have his experiences with sleep. Even if his son's mind could replay those experiences, his body still didn't have them.

Dracul caught his fledgling as he slumped over, exhausted by the impulsive sleep. The elder picked up his son, then held him in his lap as he sat. Only then did the Dragon rest. Alert and aware, yet physically inert. He could still access their bond in this state, as his son had left the connection open. He could feel what his fledgling felt as he slept, and could implicate himself into his dreams if he wished.

The first time he did this, the results had shocked him. There was no evil in Trevor's mind. Dracul had no other explanation for appearing as a human, but then he thought back to his son's feelings toward him. 'Another lie from the mouths of humans.', he thought bitterly. _"Father?"_ Dracul sensed confusion from the question, and realized Trevor was dreaming. " _But you just said-"_ He was cut off. Fear. Bad dream. Possibly a nightmare.

\-------

Gabriel felt the snarl leave his face as he realized what the nightmare was about. His heart clenched when he saw the human Trevor cringe so hard he curled in on himself, cowering before what he was sure to be the wrath of his father. His raised fist softened and gently fell to his side. The elder Belmont kneeled, and gently grasped his son's chin. Trevor flinched. "What happened, son? What did I do to cause you to fear me so?" The younger man nervously met his father's eyes, "Are you here with me, now?" Gabriel nodded, "I can't stand watching you have nightmares, Trevor." The ravenette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now tell me: what made you fear me so? What did I do to you, son?" Gabriel now had both hands on either side of Trevor's face, keeping him from turning away, yet not forceful. The younger was hesitant in answering, but eventually got out, "I had confessed...and....." "I reacted like the Brotherhood?" Trevor nodded. "Son, I will never harm you if I have any say in the matter. How can I take away your fear?" Gabriel knew full well how he could, and made a rash decision that he hoped was the right one.

He nearly hesitated, but closed what space was between them, and connected his lips to his son's. The younger Belmont gasped, and Gabriel took the opportunity to take it further. From there, the kiss turned from comforting to searing in it's intensity. They instinctively intertwined. His arm locked around his son's waist as his other hand buried into the long jet black mane. He felt Trevor do likewise, his fingers tangling in his father's brunette hair.

Now, the force was bruising, but neither cared. Gabriel felt the physical need to have his son. To take him both gently and brutally. To mark him as his in a new way. Not here, though. Not in a dream. Even if his son begs and opens up for him and smells _oh so good._ No. Not in a dream.

Gabriel disconnected their lips, earning a frustrated whine from the younger. "No. Not here." He felt how his voice changed, thick and husky from his arousal. "Why?" He felt Trevor grind against him as he mouthed at his father's throat, his voice laced with the same honey. "We'll continue when you wake." "You're leaving?" Fear seemed to sober his son quickly as he jerked backward to look into his father's eyes. Gabriel shook his head, "Never again."


	9. Ch. 9

If he hadn't experienced worse in his lifetime, Dracul would have thought this to be Hell. He knew the direction his son's dream had taken was his fault, but at least it eradicated the nightmare. He groaned quietly. He could still feel the phantom sensation of Trevor's hot mouth trailing wet kisses along his jawline and throat. He felt his strength returning as the sun set, and removed his belt buckle in hopes of relieving some of the pressure. He sighed as he felt less constricted.

He felt Alucard move in his arms, and watched as the younger vampire's eyes opened. Dracul gently cupped his fledgling's cheek, mindful of his claws. His son's black and gold eyes met his vermilion, and he had a thought. Alucard wasn't strong enough to withstand him. Not yet. He'd break him before he got started, even if he is stronger than the average human. That didn't change the fact that Dracul was stronger than the average vampire. A lot stronger. He'd crush his son in a heartbeat. At least they'd have been on even ground if they were still human. Dracul could tell that much when he first fought Trevor.

Simon wasn't quite on par physically, but was more than the average human with the magic in his blood. More than Gabriel ever had, and he didn't need a conduit, but he was poorly trained in mental resistance. If anything, he had been more of a barbarian than a soldier. That just made him unpredictable as opposed to a knight. That along with the magical talent made it rather fun to watch him interact with the spirits around the castle.

"Father?", Alucard started, trying to break the silence. "Yes, son?" "Are you going to let me up, now?" "Am I?" "Sarcastic a-" The fledgling was cut off as his sire initiated a kiss. It was searing and needy, yet it felt as if his father was holding back. Alucard felt the need clawing within him. Not the misplaced need for his father he shamefully remembered during Dracul's disappearance, but a fledgling's need for his sire.

Dracul disconnected too soon for his liking. The platinum fledgling straddled the elder, and tried to reconnect, but his sire moved his head. Alucard growled in frustration. He tried to balance, placing a hand on his father's chest, but slipped as soon as he put weight on it. The elder hissed as the claws carelessly ribboned his abdomen. The scent of his sire's blood had snapped whatever strand of sanity the fledgling had left. He felt his body heat up, his insides twist in his insatiable lust. He writhed in his father's lap as lust and hunger turned him inside out. He couldn't handle it.

He went to bite, but was turned around so fast he couldn't react. He couldn't move his arms, as they were pinned behind his back in an iron grip. He squirmed, and felt something hot brush his backside. He whined, and tried to chase it, to grind on it but was held firm. It hurt. Not the grip, but the need clawing within his gut. He panted heavily, the scent of blood and arousal driving him wild in his current state. He wanted a taste, a real taste so bad.

He felt his sire's raw power in the grip that held him down. He wanted it. He needed it. He needed his sire to do more than pin him. He needed to feel that power as his sire dominated him again and again. He whined, and tried pushing back again. Again, the heat pulled just out of reach. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and froze. There was no smile on his sire's face. He obviously wasn't enjoying what the fledgling thought was a game. There was concentration, concern, and frustration, but no enjoyment what so ever.

Did he do something wrong? If so, what did he do? His sire was just as aroused as he was, so why wasn't he enjoying himself? Slowly, the pressure on his arms released, and he was turned around.

Dracul immediately noticed when fear took hold of his fledgling. He wanted to comfort the younger vampire, but knew what that would lead to. He already tried to bite him, and would no doubt try again if he gave any sign it was acceptable to do so. He eventually let up his grip, and turned his son to face him. There was uncertainty in the platinum fledgling's eyes, as if he was trying to make sense of the situation. Dracul found the puzzled expression amusing with the engorged fangs and glazed over eyes.

He grasped Alucard's jaw, forcing his mouth open wide. He leaned in, leaving less than an inch of space between them, and exhaled. He saw Alucard's eyes roll back into his head from the taste of power he was allowed. Then their eyes met again, and Dracul saw the gold become clear and coherent. Only then, did he stop. He knew what his fledgling wanted, but he also knew he couldn't give all of it yet. He'd unintentionally kill his son again, so he gave a little, and the effect was astounding, but he knew it wouldn't last.


	10. Ch. 10

He didn't like this. No. That's not the right word. He liked it well enough, probably too much, but he didn't agree with it. His sire had decided to attempt to take him hunting again. Something about him not being strong enough yet. Oh, Alucard was hungry enough in more than one sense of the word, but what was left of his human conscience had an issue with taking another's life to further his own.

_"It's not just their blood we feed on, but the evil within their hearts as well."_

Yes. That's how Dracul had put it. Now that he thought about it, that would explain why animal blood had never sated him as well for as long as that one human, although it was sweeter. A bit like honey.

His father seemed to have left him to his own devices, but Alucard knew better. He knew Dracul was watching. He could feel it. His body thrummed with the anticipation and thrill of the hunt. Yes. This was his first real hunt. Animals had been far too easy for the fledgling, but a human...that was his goal. He needed proper sustenance. Animals spooked too easily, so he needed to just mask his presence. Humans were curious creatures, and he knew he could use that against them. He could do more. He could lure, trap or just snatch one off the street, but they were noisy once they realized they were caught.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. He knew he didn't need to breath, but purely to scent the area. He heard rustling and clattering, and smelled the sweat of anticipation and nerves on the wind. In that second, he lost himself.

-_-_-

Dracul knew the second his son had chosen a target. In that same second, that target was dead. He arrived to find Alucard draining his prey. The now dark haired fledgling dropped his dry victim to the ground, having felt his sire's presence.

Dracul suppressed a groan at the sight. He didn't try to resist the urge to take care of his fledgling this time. The vampire lord purred, a low rumble in his chest that only those with advanced hearing could hear. Alucard let one out of his own, just as deep as his father's. The elder ran his tongue along his fledgling's jawline, down his throat and back up to his face, cleaning away the excess blood as he went. Alucard let him do as he pleased, but his arousal was evident in his scent. Dracul ground against him, earning a small gasp and a growl. Alucard's pained blood red gaze was upon him as he withdrew.

He sniffed the air, having caught a scent that burned his nose like pepper. He growled in contempt. The elder knew they hadn't been discovered yet, but would be soon. He knew this scent. Silver and holy water. The Brotherhood. Also his bloodline. His human bloodline.

Juste.

Alucard seemed to have caught the scents as well, and seemed to be sobering from his lust. He growled lowly, as if, no...this was a promise. A promise of pain and death to those who hurt his family. No, he wasn't sobering from bloodlust. His desire had just changed from wanting his sire to protecting his family.

They heard voices. Raising voices. Inside. Apparently, there happened to be an inn across the road.


End file.
